


A Proper Valentine

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short and sweet - Happy Valentines Day my 100 Followers on Tumblr</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Valentine

“You promised that you wouldn’t laugh,” he said looking anywhere but their face. Red was already creeping up his neck and rapidly ascending upon his cheeks.

Pyro’s face was already on the verge of a smile though they continued to fight it valiantly.

“I didn’t know alright. Don’t laugh!”

Pyro’s grin was slowly becoming manic. Their eyes glittering with barely suppressed mirth.

“Py! C’mon!”

That was it. They couldn’t hold it back anymore. The little firebug practically exploded with laughter. Tears already forming in their eyes.

“Fuck me,” Sniper moaned and covered his face.

“M-micky. Ooooh. Oh my god!”

The Sniper’s large hands apparently weren’t enough to hide his shame and instead he buried his face in Pyro’s shoulder but the more they laughed the lower he squirmed along their front trying and failing to curl his lanky form into as tight a ball of embarrassment as possible. Soon his face was buried firmly against their chest which continued to shake with laughter.

“Ooooh. My poor dumb baby.” Pyro snickered as they wrapped their arms around the Sniper’s bunched shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “No, no you don’t. C’mere.” Laughter continued to color their words even as they grabbed onto their lover’s ears and tugged, gently coaxing him to look them in the eyes.

“Oh honey. You’re so cute and clueless.”

“Oi told you I’m rubbish at this sorta thing,” he whined. “I’m terrible at gifts. Especially Valentines ones… I… I ain’t never had a Valentine before,” he shrugged helplessly.

“It’s okay,” Pyro was still grinning but they stopped laughing. A soft look of understanding slowly overcoming their features. “It’s okay,” They repeated. Their smile had lost its pointed edge as they leaned in to press a sweet kiss on his nose. “I love you anyway. My sweet, sweet bush baby.”

And finally that was enough to make him smile too and it was brilliant. “Yeah?”

“Of course!” Pyro chirped, “Now c’mon and give me a proper Valentines, Mr. Mundy,” they murmured as they pulled him in even closer.

And so he did and all was well and good in Teufort.

The End.


End file.
